The Xiaolin Beyond
by The Slug Baron
Summary: Ten years after the Great Xiaolin Purge, with the Monk's apparently dead, it seems now that the secret Heylin Lord Jack Spicer has finally won his decade long struggle with his Xiaolin enemies. However when The Xiaolin Monk's return to action on the streets of Tokyo, the seat of his criminal empire, The monk's must wage a new kind war to finally free the city for Spcier's grasp.


**The Xiaolin Beyond **

**Chapter One**

**Sins of the Red Headed Devil**

* * *

Ten years it had been, since The Great Purge, a time when the most unexpected of events had occurred. Never in all her years as a Xiaolin monk, battling Dragon Lords, Witches and even evil beans, would she even comprehend what happened that day, the day it all ended. It had been at least four years, at that time, since their final battle with the Heylin, the battle after Omi changed the time lines. They had defeated the minor villains and even managed to destroy Hannibal Roy Bean, that been her own handy work with the help of The Kuzusu Atom and the element of surprise, Chase and Wuya however were given a slightly crueler fate, with the connived power of the monks, Master Fung and even Master Monk Guan, whom joined the battle later on, they managed to muster up enough magic to finally seal the evil duo in the Ying Yang World forever. With the three biggest threats finally vanquished the Heylin army fell into chaos and eventually disbursed, much to the dismay of Jack, and with that there was nothing more to it, like that the Xiaolin had won, perhaps an even greater battle then they initially thought, after the battle at the Temple, competition for the Shen Gong Wu was rare, eventually even Jack gave up the hunt. Now that took her by surprise, she never thought she'd see the day that Jack would just quit, but then again she never thought that Jack would do many things.

She only learned of it about two years ago by now, at least, through her lofty connections, that it was him, Jack Spicer, the boy that she once knew, battled mind you, but she a least thought she knew him. With all the things that he did before, she never truly believe that he was evil, just lonely and impressionable, lead a stray by bad people nothing more. But now she knew he was no better than the rest of them, he was truly a monster.

It was as she said four years after their Great Battle with the Heylin, and her life couldn't of have been better, she had completed had her training, she had her boyfriend Raimundo, and all was right with the world. She and her friends still lived in the Temple off course, where else would they go? Her father however wanted her to return home to Tokyo in order for her to take over the family business, but she just couldn't bring herself leave, she had built a life of her own there at the Temple, and nothing was going to take that away, at least she thought, until that fateful day, the day that Jack Spicer finally won.

At first screeches of missiles were heard over the morning birdsong, an exposition was seen, and the Temple Vault began to crumble. Suddenly the Temple grounds were filled with masked men, all dressed in black, machine guns in hand. Master Fung was the first, he didn't even know what hit him within seconds he was on the floor, the ancient cobble stones of the courtyard coated red in his blood. After that went Dojo, court in the crossfire of his own sadness and blind rage at the passing of his master, he was cut down within an instant.

Very rarely did the Monks resort to killing people, but for men dressed in black they made an exception, they killed every last one of those men who dared to attack their Temple that day but by the time they had, there was no Temple left for them to call theirs. After a lengthy morning over the loss of their mentors, the Monks' decided to travel to Guan's Temple for help, however when they finally got there, it was not help they received, more the leftovers of what had just occurred at their temple prior. A smoldering wreck and filled with countless corpses, no help been for Guan's temple that day, nor did it any other of the Xiaolin Temple's. As they traveled further and further every temple they came across was the same story, someone wanted the Xiaolin dead, all of them dead, and someone succeeded.

And that's what they decided to let whomever planned this think, deciding to go their separate ways was more difficult than she could ever imagine, not just saying goodbye to Raimundo but saying goodbye to her family as well, Omi and Clay had become bothers to her over the years, she just couldn't do it, but in the end Raimundo won her over, with the help two simple things. A kiss and a promise, a kiss for now and a promise that once this was all over they would be together again.

Ten years now, since The Purge, and now it seems that some promises cannot be kept, at first their letters to one another were frequent, but as the years slowly went by, letters became less of a daily routine and more of a rarity at best, until eventually they just stopped coming. Off course she returned to Tokyo after a while and took over the family business. Eventually as she said, she found out that it was Jack Spicer all along who orchestrated it all, but by the time she knew it was already too late, as the years had passed Jack had gone on to do pretty well for himself, CEO of Spicer Industries and as only a few people knew, leader of the Underground Crime Syndicates' of Tokyo. If she wanted revenge she would have to take on the entire underworld. But honestly she was so tired now, so she waits, waits for some news from her friends that may never come, waits for something, someone perhaps, to inspire her again. In other words to save this world, this city, form this new form evil, Kimiko Tohomiko needed a miracle.

But now as she sat in the darkness of her penthouse, staring out into the darkness of the night, she realized that miracles come in their own time, for now she would play her part, run the business like always, in the guise of her sister, lest Spicer finally track her down, and when the time finally came to strike, she would finally take her revenge.

* * *

Miss Tohomiko however, was not the only one within city that the through of revenge was staring in the mind of, as meanwhile on the opposite side of the business center of Tokyo, at the highest floor of the tallest skyscraper, Jack Spicer himself sat silently in the quiet solitude of his office, staring out into the night as the rain began to fall. It was his tradition, every day when the night fell on the city, he would send his servants' away for the evening, lock the office door, and just sit their staring out into window, watching the world go by.

Some might say it was the stress of power that made him do this, day in day out, to sit for a while and let the mind go blank. But no, quite the contrary in fact, he did not do it to forget, he did it to remember, remember why he was doing all this. Even after all these years, he could still remember their faces so clearly in his head, one would think after all these years that had passed Jack would have forgotten by now, but no Jack was not one to forget, at least, not anymore.

Their words still echoed in his mind even now, 'You truly are useless Spicer.' 'It's so unlike you do something right Jack.' But he did do something right after all, in the end. He had failed to earn their respect and approval so many times before in his acts of idiocy, but no more, he was going to make them proud, he had too, he owed them that much at least. It was his fault what happened to them after all, it was he who convinced them to gather together with the other Heylin, and if he happened had pressed so hard, they still would been here today. He had failed them that day, failed to be what they wanted, failed to be the true Heylin they needed. But all of that didn't matter now, he did what he did in the Great Purge for them. The Monks' took away his family, his real family, so he took away theirs.

As unusual and even tragic as it sounds they were very much his real family, despite the way they had treated him, calling him a failure or a disgrace to the name of evil itself, they were in many ways closer to him then even his biological parents ever were, they were family, and you never abandon your family. In memorial to them, he would become the most feared and respected Heylin Master in all of history, in their honor, for Chase Young and Wuya, may they watch and be proud.

* * *

**A/N: So there you have it the first chapter in The Xiaolin Beyond, if you can't already tell I'm trying to go for a darker and more gritty tone, I always wanted to write a sequel to Xiaolin Showdown, and I watched the first couple of episodes of Xiaolin Chronicles, and well let's just say I was not impressed. So I decided to finally stop trolling around the site and get my lazy ass in gear and start writing this story, anyway hope you're interested and if you have any thoughts please do let me know. **


End file.
